Winchesters In Smallville
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: AU. 13 years ago John Winchester and Bill Harvelle were hunting a creature in Smallville.Bill was killed during the shower by the creature and John escaped.10 years later the boys are orphened.Sam is put in the custody of the Kents and Deans in a coma.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. Smallville belongs to DC Comics and the CW._**

_Authors Note: Dean is 16, but turning 17 in a few months. Sam is 12. Clark, Chloe, and Pete are 15, but Chloe's turning sixteen in a little less than a month. Lana is 16. Dean, Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana are Sophmores at Smallville High and Sam is in 7th grade. Dean and Sam have different mothers. Yeah I know the ages are off, but this Is a crossover AU so who cares.  
__This is the first in a series that I may or may not continue. There will be more Clark and Sam in the story. The first few chapters are just getting things set up._

Dedicated to Fox who issed me a challenge to write a story where the Kents raised Sam and Dean. She's a complete fan girl of Dean and Chloe, but I promise the others will not be pushed aside. Well once things are set up that is.

PROLOGUE

13 YEARS AGO

The brown haired little boy sat quietly on the bed next to the beautiful blonde pregnant woman. She had an arm around him as they watched the child's father and their friend pack a bag full of weapons. Most three-year-olds would have a problem sitting still, but not Dean Winchester. Even at three he was all yes sir and no sir. He had to be due to what his family did.

"John, we have everything." Bill Harvelle said as he zipped the bag. "We need to go."

"Dean, don't leave Mary's side. We'll be back in the morning." John ruffled his son's hair before kissing his wife and leaving with Bill.

Mary locked every lock on the door after they left than sat back on the bed. "At least this is a nice room." Mary looked at the little boy she had only known for a few weeks. "After Sammy's born I promise you were going to settle down. I never planned on getting pregnant. It's hard being a hunter."

Dean moved over to the other bed and looked at her with green eyes. "What do you mean by settling down?"

"Living the way other people do." She was hoping she wasn't making him mad. She was still not too sure on how to act around Dean. "No more living out of an old Impala. Moving from hunt to hunt."

"The Impala belonged to the shell of my mother."

"Shell of your mother?" Mary felt her stomach begin to get upset. "Where did you hear that from? Did you father tell you? Did Uncle Bobby?"

The child shrugged. "I just remember."

Mary leaned forward. "Dean, what do you remember?"

Dean laid down and looked at her. "I was born and then they exorcised her. Didn't work, so they spent the next four months trying to kill her until it finally happened."

Mary shook her head. "Dean, you couldn't remember any of that. Tell me who told you."

"He said you wouldn't believe me."

Mary's eyes scanned the salt lines to make sure they were still in place. "Who told you?"

"Sometimes its Azazel. Sometimes it's a woman. Sometimes its some man in old clothes."

Mary grew tense at the name Azazel. There was no way Dean had heard it from anyone. She moved closer to the shotgun that rested by the nightstand. "How do you talk to these people?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "With my mouth, duh."

John and Bill

The 67 Chevy Impala drove along the dirt road that went into the forest. "Bill, We have to get rid of this bitch. I can't…"

Bill nodded. "I know and we will…"

Suddenly something crashed into the ground in front of them and John barely hit the brakes in time to stop it. "What the hell was that?" Another slammed into the trees by the driver's side, knocking them over in a fiery debress. "Meteors!" The passenger window smashed as the demon they were hunting reached in and grabbed Bill. She ripped him out before either hunter could react and snapped his neck. John put the car into reverse and headed quickly back into town. Last he saw of the demon was a meteor hitting her. The forest was suddenly filled with shadows that all moved towards the car.

The meteor fall didn't last long, but he could see all the damage it had caused as he arrived back into Smallville. The motel was completely gone, but he was relieved when he saw both Mary and Dean outside. Mary just had a few small cuts and Dean looked to be bleeding bad from a few wounds, but alive. John jumped out and took Dean from Mary. "Get in the back. She got Bill. Theres more of them. We need to go." He put Dean in the back and Mary climbed in from the other side. John got back into the driver's sit and handed back their first aid kit to Mary before taking off.

10 YEARS LATER

Nine-year-old Sam Winchester sat quietly in the car seat as the woman from social services took him to the farm that would be his foster home for a while. The farm was located outside of Smallville where Sam's father and his brother Dean had both been killed. It had been ruled an animal attack, but Sam knew better. He just didn't tell anyone the truth. "Are they nice?" He finally asked.

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Kent are a very nice couple. They even have a son that's three years older than you. I'm sure Clark will let you hang around with him."

"Dean's my older brother. I don't need Clark."

The social worker gave Sam a sad look. "Dean's not coming back, Sam." The car turned into the Kent's driveway.

"Dean wouldn't leave me!" Sam started crying. "He's coming back. He said he would always protect me!"

"Sam, please calm down."

The Kent's had been waiting outside for Sam to arrive and once the car stopped Martha walked over. Sam grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He looked at Martha. "I'm just here until my brother comes and gets me."

Those words broke Martha's heart and she pulled the young boy into a hug.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

3 YEARS LATER

The fast beeping of the machine is the first thing Dean Winchester noticed as he opened his eyes. The second was his eyes were bleary and he was hooked up to several different machines. "Dad?" The voice that spoke from his mouth was scratchy and not his own. Dean panicked and removed all the wires that were attached to his body. The machines beeping went to a flat line as he pulled the wires from his chest and that's when he realized his hands weren't his either. He threw back the sheet the covered him as he sat up and saw a body that was clad in a T-shirt and scrub like pants was far too long to be his. Dean slowly looked around the room from where he was sitting and noticed it was plain white except for one wall covered in drawings, pictures, and letters and only contained the bed, machines, sink with a mirror, and a bedside table which contained flowers and a book. Dean picked up the book and it took Dean a few minutes before his brain registered what was said on the cover. Star Wars X-Wing Rogue Squadron. He put the book down than threw his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. Pain shot through his legs and he fought to stay upright when all he wanted to do was sit back down as he held onto the bed. Putting one foot in front of the other the teenager painfully limped over to the mirror.

One leg felt like it was asleep, but the other, the one that had been hurt during the meteor shower when he was three felt like it was shattering. He wanted to scream out in pain and go to the floor, but he didn't. Finally Dean reached the sink and mirror and grabbed a hold of the sink to keep him upright. The short brown haired green-eyed handsome thin pale face that stared at him in the mirror was not the one he remembered. Dean had a flash of an ugly looking demon coming at him than that was it. Where was his Dad and Sam? Would that damn machine shut up!

Dean looked over at the wall with the drawings on it and limped over to it. He felt him self getting tired, but didn't head back to the bed. He looked over the drawings of random things and he smiled as he saw Sam's name signed to each of them. He was okay. His eyes fell on a drawing of a farmhouse with a man, woman, and he guessed their son. It had The Kents written above them. Kent…Kent…Dean struggled to recall the name, but it brought up nothing. Who were they? In all the drawings there was none of his dad. Why? He finally noticed the obituary taped to the wall and swallowed hard. He pulled the article off the wall and read it. His father was dead. Having looked down to read the article he finally noticed the pictures. One of them was a picture of a slightly older Sam with a family who he assumed were the Kents. Dean pulled the picture off the wall and turned it around. Me, Mom, Dad, and Clark at the Smallville fair was written on the back. Anger suddenly fluid Dean and he ripped everything off until it was all on the floor. He leaned his forehead against the wall fighting the tears that were threatening to break free.

The EKG's steady alarm continued and Dean looked at it rage evident in his glowing eyes. That side of the room grew darker until it was an impregnable gelatin of black mass. The machines sound stopped and Dean's eyes returned to their normal Hazel. The black mass dissipated and all that was left was the ripped up EKG machine. Dean kept his eyes on it as he moved towards the door. His asleep leg was now awake and the one with the limp was back to just the normal slight one he remembered. Dean stepped out into the hall. It was silent both ways and not knowing which way to go Dean started towards his left, but than stopped. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Nice to know your still there." No one was there, but Dean had spoken to someone. Well something. Dean turned around and headed right. Commotion sounded up ahead, so the teenager dunked into a room marked storage and quietly closed the door. The voices came from right outside the door now.

Dean locked the door than looked around the room. It was mostly junk that looked to have been left by people and when he spotted a box of clothes he walked over to it. Dean went through it, pulling out a pair of old jeans, a T-shirt, and surpassingly a nice brown leather jacket. Dean quickly changed and was glade to find everything fit. Another quick looked around the room Dean found a pair of boots. How could someone forget a pair of boots he didn't know? He pulled them on and listened at the door. The voices were gone. He left the storage closet and walked calmly down the hall. After a short time a nurse pushing a cart passed him.

She stopped and gave him an odd look like she recognized him yet couldn't place it. "Can I help you?"

"Actually yeah." Dean stopped and turned to face her. "Okay this is going to sound really stupid, but I'm lost." He put on a smirk and laughed slightly. "I was visiting my Mom and got all turned around on my way out. Which way are the elevators?"

The young woman smiled. "It happens all the time. When I first started working here I had to keep a map with me. You keep going down this hall and you can't miss them. When you get down to the first floor turn left. Than another left. Right…Do you want me to come with you?" She actually sounded eager to help him and Dean didn't fail to notice she had checked him out.

"Once I get to the first floor I'll be able to find my way. Thank you for your help." Dean turned and headed towards the elevator. When he heard the cart start moving again he looked over his shoulder and checked out how tight her white dress was around her ass. Suddenly he realized being older did have its perks. Dean looked back in front of him and after a few minutes he found the elevators. He hit the down button and once the doors opened he stepped into it.

The nurse continued her rounds and eventually stopped at Dean's room. She grabbed a plate of food off the cart. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Dean. I had to stop and help some cute guy with a bad sense of dir…" She stepped into the room and found the bed empty and the EKG machine torn to pieces. Her eyes swept over to the now empty wall that usually was covered with the stuff his brother had made or pictures he had taken. She looked at the floor and seen everything had been ripped off. The plate fell from her hands as she realized who the kid she had passed in the hall was. The nurse backed out of the room and ran down to the nurse's station hoping he wasn't already out of the hospital.

Dean calmly walked out of Belle Reeve, passing a bald man in his twenties. Dean's smile grew as he saw the black 1967 Chevy Impala pull up. He walked over to the car and ran his hand over the rim. "I'm so glade to see you, baby." The driver door opened on its own and Dean climbed in. He closed the door and the car drove off just as a security guard ran out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 2

**_techa4ever-Thanks for liking the idea and the chapter. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites list._**

**_Claire-Thats never a good thing in Smallville. It could be. I haven't updated everything on the website for awhile, so I'm not sure._**

**_Kim-Good Dean? Who have you been talking to? Yes. Bobby's not an option and they have no family. Yes Sam is older. Yes they adopted Sam._**

**_Kim-I'm sure theres already a hugging Dean fan club, but I'm sure they would let you join._**

**_elin1982-Heres the update you wanted._**

**_Satan's Kitten, Macklyn, BackAngel00OfTheNight-Thanks for adding the story to your favorites list._**

**_Thanks to everyone who has the story on their alerts list._**

CHAPTER 2

Note: John Winchester talking in Dean's mind ( )

Next Day

Lex's office door was locked since he did not want to be disturbed as he looked over the laptop's screen on his desk. Visiting Belle Reeve's yesterday had been a bust. Whatever his father was doing there had been long cleared out. In Lex's opinion the place had been way too clean to be a mental hospital. The only problem they seemed to have was one of the patients was wondering the hospital unattended. When he had asked about the teenager all they said was he had suicidal tendencies and had to find him. Lex wasn't stupid, but didn't ask anymore questions. He did however get the kid's file mixed in with his papers. Completely accidental of course. The file had been an interesting read. It is possible the kid could have woken up from a coma after three years, but Lex felt there was much more going on. The hunch was bugging him and he couldn't let it go. He was having lattes with Chloe Sullivan a little too much.

Lex closed the window he was reading when he heard someone enter the private secure chat room he was in. He glanced at the name than starting typing.

Lex-Fill free to ask any questions that come to mind when my contact gets here, but let me start off.

Chloe-Did you find anything yesterday?

Lex-Maybe. Some teenager woke up from a coma and walked out of his room. We'll find out if there's anything more when my contact gets here. Other than that I found nothing where the lab should have been. My Father's on to me. Be careful so he doesn't find out what you're up to.

Chloe-I will.

Lex's contact came in.

Contact-Who's that?

Lex-One of my associates. Were working together. Please tell us what you know.

Contact-The kid just didn't get up and wander around the hospital. He left it. From what I've seen of the security tapes he woke up and realized he was older than he remembered he looked at some pictures on his wall before ripping them all off.

Chloe-Pictures on his wall?

Contact-Yeah. One of them pissed him off pretty bad. I'm not sure what they were. I've never had to go to his room. I couldn't see what happened to the EKG machine because the camera malfunctioned. The next tape I found him on he's changed his clothes and talking to a nurse. A nurse who sees him almost everyday.

Chloe-There's a bright one.

Lex-She just let him walk away?

Contact-Apparently she didn't realize who he was until she went to bring him lunch. Than he just walked out of the hospital.

Lex-People can be okay after a coma. His file didn't say much.

Contact-I brought up the thicker file. It's a miracle that kid woke up at all. Being able to move on his own sure. After therapy. He should not have been able to get out of that bed. He wasn't even showing any brain activity until the exact moment he woke up. From the report we got from Smallville Community General that kids brain had been splattered all over the forest. If it wasn't for the age of his only living relative I'm guessing he would have been taking off life support long ago.

Chloe-Living relative.

Contact-Yeah a twelve year old brother. Sam Winchester.

Chloe left the chat room.

Lex glanced down on the name on the chart.

Lex-Do you think Dean's dangerous?

Contact-I don't know. Something happened to that machine and he did get pretty pissed off at those pictures.

Lex-Has his brother's family been contacted?

Contact-No. The administrators still trying to come up with a cover story.

Lex-I want you to any other coma patients and see if any of them have been doing anything odd since my father's work there.

Contact-I'll get right on it, Mr. Luthor.

Lex left the chat room and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed the Kent's house and after getting no answer Lex left his office quickly.

**Kent's Farm**

The house was a peaceful silence for once. Martha's sons, fifteen year old Clark and twelve year old Sam, and her husband Johnathan had managed not to make a complete mess at the breakfast table and now were gone to do their respected things for the day. For the boys it was school and for Johnathan it meant whatever needed to be done on the farm. Martha loved her family, but with two sons living at home, three if Johnathan counted as a kid, clean up was usually a big chore. Well for those of the family who couldn't move at super speed. After doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen Martha moved into the living room where she straightened stuff out. As her back was turned Dean moved stealth style from the front door and into the hall before she turned around.

Dean looked to be barely able to stand, but he forced all thoughts of being tired out of his mind and he quietly doubled checked the shotgun in his hands to make sure it was loaded. With that done he noticed the family pictures on the wall. Instead of find Sammy being the top of his mind like it had been since he left the hospital now his mind was intrigued by the pictures. He walked away from Martha and down the hall looking at the various pictures that spanned generations.

Martha walked past the hall on her way back to the kitchen without noticing him. Once she got back into the kitchen she turned on the radio and grabbed the phone. As soon as she picked it up she realized there was no dial tone. "That's strange." She shrugged it off and put the phone back. She turned up the radio than walked into the laundry room.

In the hall Dean finally got to the pictures of the Kents first with just one boy and than with Sam. Each picture they looked happy and not in a forced way. "They're the fucking Waltons." At the end of the hall he came to three doors. One was open and obviously a kid's room. It was clean, but held toys and books. Dean entered the room and looked around until he stopped at the bookcase. He recognized several of Sam's books and spotted a notebook-marked journal. Dean put the shotgun down on the bed and picked up the notebook. He knew he really shouldn't, but how else was he going to find out about Sam's life? He flipped through it, reading a few entries before putting it back down. Sam was happy. How the hell could he think about taking him away from this?

Martha poked her head out of the laundry room to make sure Johnathan hadn't come into the house than started singing along with the music as she sorted clothes.

Dean heard the woman's voice start singing to some music that was playing somewhere in the house. He reached for the shotgun, but stopped when he saw a picture of him and Sam with their Dad on the nightstand along with something else. His bull man amulet. Dean put the amulet on and looked at the picture. After a moment he turned and left the room. The shotgun was left behind on the bed. The sixteen-year-old followed the source of the singing and entered the kitchen. Now that he was in the room he could now recognize the song as Toni Basil's Mickey. Dean leaned against one of the kitchen counters that had a direct view into the laundry room and he watched slightly amused as Martha danced around singing as she threw clothes in the washer. She had no clue he was standing there watching her. Watching her brought back memories of Mary dancing with a four-year-old him in the kitchen of the house that was their home for a short time. Dean was brought out of his memories by a sound of a tractor and he looked out the kitchen window to see Johnathan out on one in a field. They seemed like a very nice family. Maybe he should leave now and never let Sammy know he was here. Sam deserved this nice normal life. Dean was part of Sam's old life and he knew Sam wouldn't want to be a part of it again. No that wouldn't work. Sam obviously visited him in the hospital; so he would find out Dean woke up and left. If Sammy didn't know Dean had come here than he would think Dean just abandoned him and Dean couldn't let that happen.

The song changed to I love rock and roll and Martha kept on singing. Her voice…Dean was sure he heard it before. Various stories being read to him came through his mind and he gave the dancing woman an odd look. Why would she be reading to him? It was one thing to bring Sam to see him, but another to come on her own and spend time reading to him. He was so fucking tired. Too tired to have to figure this shit out. Dean moved to the stairs and sat down on them.

**Outside**

Lex's Porsche pulled up next to the Kents truck and he barely had it turned off before he jumped out. Johnathan saw him stop the car, so he turned off the tractor and climbed down. He meet Lex half way as the young man ran to him. "Clark's at school, Lex."

"Dean woke up. I'll explain later how I know, but he might be dangerous. He tore up his hospital room than left the hospital. I think he might be coming here."

"What? Dean's not waking up anytime soon…" He spotted black car parked on the other side of the house almost hidden from view. Johnathan didn't want to believe any of this because there was no way Dean would be driving here, but he had to. "Martha…" Johnathan ran to the house with Lex right at his side. He reached the door and threw it open, stopping as he saw Dean sitting on the staircase. Martha's voice sung from the laundry room, so Johnathan knew she didn't realize the teenager was here. Dean just sat there looking at the two men before getting up and walking to them. Lex tensed as the teen put his hand in his jacket pocket, but than all he pulled out were some shotgun shells.

Dean handed them to Johnathan. "I left the shotgun in Sam's room." He than stepped between the two men to leave.

Johnathan looked down at the shells as several things ran through his mind. Thinking quickly he grabbed Dean's arm to keep him from walking out the door. He looked at Lex.

Lex nodded. "I'll take care of it." He took the shells, placing them in one of his trench coat pockets before heading to Sam's room to get the shotgun.

Johnathan looked at Dean. "Go wait for me in the living room. Do not leave."

Dean just stood there looking at the door. Johnathan did not let go of his arm.

"You brought a shotgun with extra rounds into my house. Threatened my family. I am not letting you leave." Each word was said with anger. "Now get in there."

"Yes, sir." Johnathan was surprised the words weren't said with sarcasm and he let the teenager go. Dean walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Lex came out of Sam's room, putting the shotgun under his jacket. He returned to Johnathan still by the door. "Thank you for this, Lex, but I need to handle things from here."

Lex looked at Dean. The kid just sat there staring straight ahead. Lex pulled out an extra cell phone from his pocket and held it out to Johnathan. "Your phones out. Please take the phone just in case you need help. I'm not going far."

Johnathan didn't want to take the phone, but he knew it was a good idea. "Thank you." He took the phone. "Don't tell Clark about the shotgun."

"I wont." Lex left.

Johnathan put the phone in his pocket than walked into the living room. He sat down on the coffee table directly in front of Dean. "What were you planning on doing?" His voice no longer held the anger as he forced it away. He wanted to find out what was in this kids head before he passed judgement.

Dean wouldn't look at him and his voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm not sure." (_Damn it, soldier_._ Look at me when you speak to me. No mumbling!) _Dean looked at Johnathan and his voice was clear this time "I just…I didn't want to loose Sam. I was going to take him and leave."

Johnathan noticed the change in the teen. What is going on in his mind? "Were you going to use the shotgun?"

"I brought it as a scare tactic. On the way here I planned on using it if I had to. After I got in the house and started looking around I knew I couldn't. Sam's all yours. He looks happy here. I don't want to take him away from that." Dean started getting up, but Johnathan yanked him back down.

"You're grounded."

Dean gave him an odd look. "What?"

"Grounded. You don't leave this farm unless we say you can." Inside Johnathan struggled with what they were going to do. He knew he would have to tell Martha about the shotgun and they would have to figure out what to do with the teenager until then. "I need to talk to Martha about all of this, but your welcome to stay here until we come to a decision of child services makes it for us. I'm not letting you leave with you looking like your going to pass out any second." He was amazed he still had the teenager's attention. He would have to ask Sam about Dean's behavior later. A thought suddenly came to him. He wasn't talking to an almost seventeen year old teenager. He was talking to a scared thirteen-year-old boy who found his family ripped away from him. "When we adopted Sam we knew if you ever woke up you would still be a part of his life. We would do whatever we could to make sure that happened." Johnathan put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Were going to take things slow. Your too tall for Sam's bed, so why don't you head up to Clark's room and get some sleep? It's the room at the end of the hall upstairs."

"Thank you, sir." There was that word again. Johnathan didn't remember Sam using it when he first came here. He hoped Sam might remember why Dean had this strange behavior.

Dean walked to the stairs and started up them. He only got a few steps up before pain shot through his legs and he had to grabbed the railing to keep from falling. (Get up! I don't care how much it hurts. Get moving! MOVE IT NOW!) Johnathan rushed to Dean's side and took his arm to help him. "I'm fine." Dean said pulling his arm away. "I can do it." Dean slowly started up the stairs, each step an agonizing pain. He fumbled a few times, but when Johnathan tried to help him each time Dean told him he didn't need it. After a few minutes Johnathan noticed Martha was now at the bottom of the stairs looking surprised. He gestured for her to remain silent. Martha nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. It took Dean twenty minutes to reach the top of the stairs where he slide down to sit. He was completely exhausted.

Johnathan who had followed him the whole way up sat down next to him. "Dean, please let me help you to the bedroom."

"Thank you." His voice was barely above a whisper again and Johnathan helped him up than helped him to Clark's room. "You okay from here?"

"Yes, sir." Johnathan let Dean go and the teenager entered the room. Johnathan went back down stairs and entered the kitchen. "We have some things we need to talk about before we pick up Sam early from school."


	4. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm not happy with this one and don't have the time to rewrite it. Please forgive me.

Darthnikki-Thanks for the review. I watched Smallville off and on and now have the DVD's, but I've never really been a fan of Superman. Sam's reaction comes in the next chapter that wont be put up until I have time to edit it.

PV10-Thanks. Heres the update.

techa4ever-Due to work I've been too tired to update anything, but I promised an update to someone who emailed me by today so heres this one. I hope to be able to update everything soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put it on their alerts and favorites list.

CHAPTER 3

**Smallville High School**

As soon as Chloe burst through the doors into Clark's history class he knew something was wrong. The teacher gave her a look and was about to yell at her when she rushed to Clark's desk. "Dean's awake. Something's wrong. We need to get Sam and head to your place."

For once in his life Clark quickly grabbed his stuff and ignored the teacher as he yelled detention at him as he followed Chloe out of the class. "What's wrong with him?"

"He walked out of the hospital. No one knows where he is." Chloe hurried down the stairs to the schools first floor. Clark followed, but when they got to the door he stopped Chloe.

"Stay here just in case my parents come." He didn't wait for her answer and took off at normal speed around the school. When he was out of eyesight he took off at his speed.

**Kent Farm**

Johnathan paced around the kitchen with the cell phone pressed angry against his ear. "How does someone just walk out of the hospital? As of two days ago Dean had no brain activity! Wasn't someone supposed to be watching him?"

'By the time we found out, Mr. Kent, Dean was already gone. If you bring him back here we can run some tests on him and find out what happened.'

"No. Were taking him to the local hospital to be checked out. I'm not taking him back to a hospital who cares so little about their patients they don't check on them when they flat line!"

Martha listened to Johnathan yell some more than headed upstairs. She went to Clark's open door and looked in at Dean. He wasn't sleeping, but he was sitting on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "I'm sorry you woke up there alone." Martha entered the room and pulled Clark's chair away from his desk. She sat down on it. "What do you remember?"

He saw the demon coming at him again and shook his head. "Nothing. What was wrong with me?"

"You've been in a coma for three years. There was an accident. Were not sure the details."

Dean could figure those out on his own. He had already started figuring it out. "So what now?"

"You're going to stay here with us. Were going to talk it over with your social worker tomorrow after we get you checked out at the hospital."

"You seem like a nice family, but I don't want to be adopted."

Martha seemed to understand. "We can still be your foster family. You've been a part of our family since the day Sam came to stay with us. Even if you decide you don't want to stay here your always welcome to visit and stop by anytime. Get some rest. I'm going to go make lunch." Martha stood up and left the room. She returned to the kitchen to find Johnathan was done with the phone and heading out. "Going to get Sam?"

Johnathan nodded. "I'm going to grab Clark too while I'm there." He handed Martha the cell phone Lex had given him. "Lex gave that to me just in case we need help. He's around somewhere, so you may want to tell him everything's okay."

"I will." Marta looked through the phone contact list as Johnathan left. When she found Lex's number she dialed it.

'Is everything okay?'

"Yes. Thank you, Lex. Want to come over for lunch?"

'Thank you, Mrs. Kent. I can't today. There's some stuff I need to do. If you need anything don't hesitate to call.'

"Thank you, Lex. Goodbye."

'Bye.' They hung up and Martha put the phone down on the counter.

The door flew open and Clark came running in. "I heard about Dean. Has anyone found him?"

Martha was going to yell at him for skipping school, but let it drop for now. "He found us. He's upstairs in your room."

"He's…okay?"

"Seems to be that way." Martha got some stuff out of the fridge. "Were going to have him checked out at the hospital tomorrow to make sure."

Clark shut the door. "Does this mean he's staying?"

"Were giving him that option, but were leaving it up to him. You may just end up with another brother."

Clark smiled. "Now we can play two on two with Sam and Pete."

"Just be careful about your abilities. Sam accepted them, but Dean may not."

"I know." He headed for the stairs. "Where is he?"

"Your room."

"I'm going to go say hi." Clark ran up them at normal speed and walked down the hall to his room. The door was still open and Dean was still just sitting on the bed and not lying down. "Hey, Dean. I'm Clark."

"Hi."

Clark ignored the slightly cold tone Dean's voice had. "It's going to be great having another brother."

"I'm not your brother. If I stay it will only be for Sam. I don't want to be a part of your family."

Clark knew it was time to go. "Okay well I'll see you later then." He walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4

tech4ever-I didnt even realize that was you that emailed me until I looked at your profile. Here's the other update I promised you.

CHAPTER 4

Jonathan barely had the truck stopped before Sam jumped out and ran into the house. Clark looked over from where he sat at the kitchen table and started telling Sam where Dean was. Without waiting Sam ran up to Clark's room. There Sam saw something he wanted to see for so long. His older brother was awake. Awake and looking healthy. Sam jumped on the bed and hugged Dean.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean hugged him with one arm. He could hear Sam crying. "Don't go all girly on me."

Sam pulled back and smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I missed you."

It made Dean happy to hear that. "Are you happy here?"

"I am. It's home." Was Sam's answer. Dean was able to read the look Sam had. It was asking him to try it out. Sam smiled as he read Dean's expression as an okay.

Clark walked into the doorway with a trey of sandwiches and lemon aid. He watched the two brothers as they talked quietly before knocking on the door. "Hungry?"

"Yes." Sam suspected Dean would say no so he made sure he couldn't. He moved to the floor and looked expectantly at the two older boys. "Well, you two sitting down here or not?"

Dean glanced at Clark to see he was actually going to put up with Sam's demands. His response was to throw one of Clark's pillows at Sam's head. "Don't be bossy."

Clark put the trey down on his desk. "You two need time to catch up. I'll leave you alone."

"No. It's okay. You can stay." Dean moved to the floor. Clark hesitated a moment before grabbing the trey and sitting down with them.

Downstairs Jonathan and Martha sat at the kitchen table going over their options. "We could turn the storage room into a room for Dean." Martha knew Jonathan probably had more on his mind than that. "We can make it work."

"We will have to." The phone rang which meant the line was now fixed and Jonathan answered it. "Kent Residence."

"Is this a Mr. Jonathan Kent?" A male voice on the phone inquired.

"It is."

"Mr. Kent, My name is Henry George. I'm Dean Winchester's lawyer."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Lawyer?"

"I was hired by a friend of his fathers a few years back. A Mr. Robert Singer. He passed a month ago and mentioned Dean and Sam in his will. He had custody of Dean, but in his will he requested the boy be put into your custody if anything happened to him. Now I wasn't supposed to contact you until Sam turned sixteen, but with Dean being awake and sixteen that's changed. I can be in Smallville in a couple of days. Can we meet than?"

"Of course." Jonathan didn't recall Sam ever mentioning a Robert Singer. Maybe Dean knew who he was?

"Theres also the matter of Dean's Mothers estate. I'll bring all the paper work with me. I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay. Goodbye, Mr. George." Jonathan hung up the phone. He sat down at the table. "That was Dean's lawyer. He's coming in a few days to speak to us about some things the boys have inherited."

"He works fast." Music sounded from upstairs. "Might be too fast for Dean. He's been through a lot the last few days."

"We'll let him know after we talk to the lawyer. According to Mr. George were already Dean's guardians."


End file.
